Stormy Love
by likewis3
Summary: Yuki Snow is just a regular girl living her life, when she gets mysteriously transported into the Naruto world! Then the Akatsuki recruit her! Oh no! OCxEvery Canon character possible. YURI. OOC. YUKI BELONGS TO ME. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL HER. COVER IMAGE DRAWN BY ME. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL THAT ALSO. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS. PLEASE RxR AND ENJOY.
1. Chapter 1

xx-NIGHT-xx

It was a dark, gloomy night when Yuki Snow was lying on her bed reading manga. It was some obscure manga nobody would probably have ever heard of though, but she loved it. She was into a lot of things a lot of people had never heard of. Her friends often gave her confused looks when she went on and on about them, but they loved listening to her talk so it wasn't like it even mattered. Even if it did matter, Yuki could just stop being friends with them and get some friends who _would _listen to her, since she was practically the most popular girl in school. Except for Ashley, but Yuki could tell everyone liked her more since she wasn't a total bitch. Unlike Ashley.

Yuki laid her book on her chest and sighed. She rolled over onto her stomach and looked at her kitty wall clock, which read 12:07 am. She should probably go to bed, since she head school in the morning. She usually stayed up however late she wanted, since her parents were never home. Not that she minded. Of course, she did, but she'd never admit it. But she was reasonably responsible enough to go to bed at a reasonable time. First she needed to take a shower. She went into her personal bathroom and got naked, admiring her slim, yet curvy body, momentarily. She wasn't that stuck up, not like some other girls she knew that went by the name of Ashley. She laughed to herself before getting in the shower. It was a quick shower, she wasn't like other girls who took forever to shower. Probably because she naturally didn't grow any body hair.

Once Yuki was done in the shower, she got out and looked for some pyjamas. She found a jersey that was a little too big for her, and a cute pair of black panties beside a thong her mother once bought for her. She never wore it though because she thought it was kind of slutty, which she was completely not. |When she was all dressed, she got into bed and went to sleep.

xx-DAY-xx

Yuki woke up and immediately got dressed. She was a little late, but she knew the teachers never minded since they liked her so much. She never really knew why though. After she got dressed, she brushed her beautiful, long, flowing, white hair.

When she was done getting ready she left for school. She walked most of them time, even though she got countless offers from people to drive her, no matter how out of their way her house was. She didn't know why everyone liked her so much!

On her way to school, a car drover up by her. The window rolled down and she saw Aiden Richards, the most popular boy in school.

"Hey Yuki!" he waved, even though he was fucking driving what the fuck Aiden.

"Hi," she replied in an almost cold tone as she discreetly rolled her eyes. She found Aiden to be so annoying. He was like any other one of the boys that always hit on her and tried to get with her. She just didn't have time for romance or boys.

"Need a ride?" he winked.

"Come on Aiden we've been over this!" Yuki started. "I'm not interested in you. Just leave me alone."

"Aw, come one Yuki," Aiden replied, still not haven taken his eyes off the girl.

Yuki took her cell out of her pocket and pretended to dial a three digit number. She held the phone to her ear. "Hello, 911? There's this really creepy boy following me around, I'm really scared."

Aiden sighed, but quickly sped off.

"Nevermind," Yuki continued. "He's gone." She hung up the phone and continued walking with a satisfied grin on her shapely lips. "That should take care of him for a while!"

"Take care of who?" Melody, her best friend in the whole world asked.

"Just Aiden," Yuki scoffed. "I hate him so much. He's so annoying."

"You're so lucky," Melody sighed dreamily. "I would give anything to have Aiden notice me. Too bad he's usually too busy noticing you."

"Yeah well I'd give anything for him to notice you and not me," Yuki grumbled.

The two continued their stroll to school. When they got there, they went to their first class together. On the way there, they bumped into Ashley. Like they literally bumped into her.

"Hey, watch it you stupid hoe," Ashley almost yelled as her books scattered on the ground.

"Oooooh come on Ashley!" Yuki said. "We _all _know you're the real hoe here,"

Melody giggled, only to make Ashley growl like a feral animal. Yuki snapped her finger and strutted away from the situation with Melody in tow, leaving behind Ashley in an angry fritz and all the surrounding boys in awe and love.

"You were so cool Yuki!" Melody cooed.

"I know," Yuki replied in a cool manner.

The two got into their classroom and sat down in their usual seats. Halfway into the lesson, the room started to shake. It started out as a slow rumble, then it grew more and more intense. The light fixtures on the ceiling fell and hit a couple students on the head. I bet it hurt.

All the remaining students that hadn't been hit on the head with descending light fixtures crawled under their desks, following the earthquake safety procedures I'm sure everyone learned in grades K and beyond. Yuki wasn't really paying attention though, and a light fixture hit her on the head, causing her to black out. The only thing she remembered was everyone shouting at her and asking her if she was okay, then nothing.

When she awoke, she was in a forest with a gentle breeze rustling through the leaves and the faint chirping of birds. Rays from the sun tangled through the branches of the trees and found their way on her face. It was really annoying. She sat up and rubbed her sore head.

"Where am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

**HOT YURI IN THIS CHAPTER! DONT LIKE! DONT! READ!**

**YUKI SNOW IS MY OC, PLEASE DO NOT USE HER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.**

xx-DAY-xx

Yuki continued sitting on the forest floor, rubbing her head. She did hat for quite some time, because her head was really, really sore. I guess sometimes being hit on the head will have that effect on people. After a while of nobody coming around to see if she was alright, she scoffed and stood up.

"What happened?" she asked herself, her eyes trailing over the new environment. She had no idea where she was, or what had happened, but she walked. Just in whichever direction she was facing when she made the decision to do so.

"Melody?" She called to the wind, hoping for a reply, but no dice. She was exhausted. She found she had been walking for fourty minutes, she found that her legs were beginning to get more and more sore with every weary step. She had a rumble in her stomach, and her head had gotten no better. Just as she was about to crumple to the ground in a melodramatic heap, she caught glimpse of something through the rustling trees. It was a large, large door of some sort, with its arms spread wide open, inviting Yuki for a warm embrace. She smiled drearily, and pushed herself to walk towards it. When she stumbled out of the forest, she couldn't take it anymore. With her destination just in reach, she collapsed to the ground and passed out once again.

When she awoke she was lying in a hospital bed. She sat up and grabbed her aching head.

"Easy now," Came a soft, male voice and hands gently grabbing her by the shoulders and gesturing her to lay back down.

"What?" Yuki asked in a daze. "Who am I?"

"How am I supposed to know?" the voice asked.

"What?" Yuki asked again. She turned her head to her left, and her beautiful eyes, one coloured red and the other black, met with an equally as beautiful boy, with dark black hair and dark eyes akin to an abyss of angst.

"Whore you?" Yuki said.

"What?" the boy asked in a slightly offended tone.

"Who're* you?"

"Oh, I'm Sasuke, hmph," Sasuke answered.

"Oh..." Yuki trailed off. "Where am I?"

"You're in konoha, the village hidden in the leaves," Sasuke explained. "We found you laying just outside the village, passed out in a heap on the ground."

"How undignified..." Yuki whispered to herself, angry that such a cute boy saw her in such a horrible way for the first time. She crinkled her nose when she rememberd something. "I don't have time for this," she said, whipping the sheets off herself and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "I need to get back to class."

"Oh, you're training at the academy?" Sasuke asked, he looked at Yuki skeptically. "You seem kind of old to be at the academy..."

It was true, Yuki did look old. I mean, she was too old to be traning at the academy in the first place, but she looked even older, like a young woman. She would often sneak into bars, since the bouncers didn't even ask her for ID. One time, she snuck backstage at a concert and totally got drunk with the lead guitarist. Not that that's important I just thought it was cool and worth mentioning.

"What academy?" Yuki asked. "I'm going to highschool?"

"To what now?"

"Highschool! You know!" Yuki exclaimed, making odd hand gestures.

"No I'm not following," Sasuke replied.

Yuki stood up from her bed and rolled her multi-coloured eyes. Sometimes boys could be so dense, but to be fair it was often difficult to find someone who lived up to her ridiculous standards. She navigated around the bed and to the other side of it and started rummaging through the side table.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked as eh headed for the door.

"Home," Yuki answered coldly.

Sasuke immeditaely stood up and followed her. He found himself wanting to know more about her, it was strange, as if an unseen force was compelling him towards her very being.

"Stop following me, creep," Yuki hissed when she realized what he was doing.

Sasuke didn't answer, he was too busy admiring her beautiful hair. He reached a hand out and touched it, it was so soft, tangled up in his fingers. Yuki turned around and hit Sasuke on his forehead.

"I said stop," she said firmly.

"Okay," Sasuke obeyed.

"Good," Yuki crossed her arms. "Now stop following me."

With that, she left. She exited the hospital without checking out, not that the nurses could tell her what to do anyway. She she left, she was greeted by a bustling village filled with people wearing old clothes, and old looking buildings. There were no roads, insead the villager traversed on dirt paths. When she turned to her left, she could see a large cliff, with faces carved into its... face. There were four of them.

"Lame," Yuki remarked, taking in the crudely carved sculptures.

"There you are!" Yuki heard a voice from beind herself. She spun around and saw a girl wearing revealing purple clothes and sporting long, platinum blonde hair. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"ME?" Yuki repeated.

"Yeah!" the girl, who later introduced herself as Ino, grabbed Yuki by the hand and began pulling at her arm. "Let's go!"

Yuki had no idea who she was, or what she wanted, but she was pretty hot so she didn't say anything.

Ino led Yuki all the way back to her house and into her room. Ino pushed Yuki onto her bed, and they had hot lesbian sex. Hell yeah. They went for hours, Yuki was a master of unlimited sex.

"You're so amazing at that," Ino commented as they laid in her bed when they were over.

"I know," Yuki replied.

"Maybe we can do it again, but my girlfriend Sakura can join us."

"You have a girlfriend?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah!"

"Oh my god, that's so hot," Yuki smiled. "That'd be totally cool."

Yuki was totally a goddess in the bedroom, she made Ino cum like five times.

After her and Ino were done their hot lesbian sexes, Yuki said she had to go; she still needed to get back to class. On her way out of the village, Yuki stole some cool looking ninja clothes and some cool looking ninja stuff, as well as some food. She was then off, back into the forest to see if she could get home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pls dont use yuki she is my character. Thamk**

Inside the forest was as unfamiliar as ever. Having walked through it one time while she was completely dazed had no effect on it. But still, Yuki was determined to find her way home to get back to class. One might think she was a diligent student, but she just wanted to tell off Ashley some more. God she could hear Ashley's obnoxious 90's shoujo anime antagonist laugh ringing through her ears.

"wHAT A BITCH" she mumbled to herself.

"Who'se a bitch?" a voice aasked her. She spun around quickly to see a man with most of his face covered. He had white her, much like Yuki, but his was styled in a really weird and unrealistic way.

"Just Ashley Smith," she explained as if he wold know who that is.

"Ah, yes... Ashley," Kakashi agreed. "What a birch. By the way I'm Kakashi nice to meet you."

"Konnichiwah," she greeted. "I'm Yuki."

"Ah, so you'rethe Yuki Sasuke was going on about huh?"

"HE what?"

"Yeah, he thought you were really hot," Kakashi's one eye trailed up and down the strange girl, found passed out just in front of the village. He could see what Sasuke was talking about. She was hawt. But still, where did she come from? He was suspicious of her.

"Well that's nothing new!" Yuki said in unsuprise. "Tell Sasuke I said by and tell Ino I said "see you again soon" kay?"

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

"HOME!" Yuki shouted. "Why do people keep inspecting me to just stay here?"

Kakashi sorta pulled a kunai out of his poicket but only a little, to intimidate her. "I don't think you're going anywhere. You're working for the Akatsuki arent you?"

"Wat the fuck is an akatsuki?" Yiuki asked in confusion. She was tired, she just wanted to go home and roast Ashley. Maybe learn something maybe. She was sick of people acting like she should know whats going on. "Look!" she started. "All I remember is sitting in my class. Then the ground was shaking and I didnt know what was happening. Before I knew it something heavy hit my head then I passed out and woke up in this dumb forest. I'm not an akatsuki!" she insisted. Maybe that would get it through his head. "So pass that along to everyone okay? I dont belong here and Im going home. Good bye Kakashi Hatake."

Before kakashi could protest Yuki sped off. She was lightening fast. Faster than kakashi. She lost him in no time. It was night time now, and Yuki was beginning to feel cold. Too bad Ino was such a slut or else Yuki would have less revealing clothes to steal. Yuki hugged her arms and shivered. Then there was a coat around her arms. It was black with red clouds on it. Like a sunset.

"Who is this?" Yuki looked up to see a young man with kinda long blakc hair. He had lines on his face, kind of like he was really tired. He was super hot though, and kind of reminded Yuki of that guy Sasuke. She leaned he rhead on the tree behind her. "Oh Sasuke..." she whispered forlornly. Their meeting was brief, but she remembered him well.

"I am Itachi uchiha, I have come to receive you," Itachi stated. "This is my partner Kisame. He's a gay fish."

"Oh you'll receieeve something from me," Yuki winked.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing," Yuki stood up, Itachi's coat kinda sliding off her shoulder, but only one of her shoulders. Like in a sshitty fanfic. She was so attractive.. "So where are we going?"

"To a cave, that's where we meet." Itachi explained. He took Yuki by the wrist and they were off. Kisame trailed close behind them. He didn't say a lot. But Yuki couldn't help but wonder. Who was we? Maybe it was a rave. Yuki didn't know, Itachi was just so beautiful she forgot all about her class and Ashley and wanting to go back. Suddenly they were at a cave. It had a giant boulder in front of it with a seal on it. It wasn't really well hidden. Yuki didn't really care though.

"So where are they drugs?" she asked as Kisame did some hand signs and opened the boulder. Itachi lead Yuki inside. It was dark, but she could make out eight more figures, all wearing the same coats.

"Welcome to our evil lair," Itachi introduced. "This is the akatsuki."

"Ahhh... I see," Yuki nodded in understanding. "Hey kakashi said I work for you guys apparently. Or he thought I did? Anyway are you taking applications? He tried to kill me and I wanna spite the old asshole."

"You're hired." one of the silhouettes said from the darkness. He stepped forth and it was a man with spikey orange hair and a buttload of piercings. Yuki thought they looked fucking raw. Suddenly she didn;t know if she wanted to date Itachi or Pain. She was torn.

A blue haired woman with less piercings, but she had one under her bottom lip, came forward and handed Yuki a cloak that was conveniently just in her size. Yuki put the coat on and felt really comfy.

"But there's already ten of us!" someone shouted. He had a brash voice. "What the fuck!"

"Hidan shut up," Pain commanded. He went to Hidan and took his ring. "You are not akatsuki any longer. Get out." He pointed to the still open boulder. Hidan was angry, but Hidan was always angry so Pain said not to worry. A large man was abruptly as Pain's side. On the other side the blue haired woman wasnt on.

"This is Kakuzu, he's your new partner." Pain introduced him.

Yuki frowned. "I wanna be Itachi's partner."

"K," pain said as he took Kisame and led him to kakuzu. "Kakuzu and Kisame are now partners. Itachi Yuki is your partner now."

Kisame, in disbelief, had his jaw wide open. He looked at Hidan, who was outside the door. They exchanged knowing looks.

This Yuki girl has got to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki was never one for fighting. She always thought it was a waste of time, she did take karate classes however, just for self defense. She _always _kicked the sensei's ass. One time he offered her to teach the class for a day, but she declined and dropped the class, since it was pretty boring and everything came naturally to her. That was a few years ago, and she hadn't been practicing at all but she was still keeping up with her new partner Itachi. They decided to do some training sessions to gauge her skill, which was going fine until she remembered something.

"Shit, Itachi," Yuki started. "I have to go back to class."

"Oh, you're training at the academy?" Itachi asked.

Yuki sighed. Where had she heard that before? She didn't bother answering her partner and instead grabbed him by the wrist. "Come one, do u want to help me go back to class?"

"Uh, not really but I will," Itachi answered, letting Yuki lead him by the wrost. She had such a soft touch.

The sun was setting when Yuki set ouf once again for the forest she had arrived in, but this time with Itachi following close behind. Once they had actually arrived in the forest it was night, the moon hanging high in the deep blue of the sky. Dark clouds slinked slowly across its full face, casting a romantic atmopshere between the two akatsuki members.

"It's so chilly out," Yuki complained, shivering slightly and rubbing her arms together. It had been a few hours since they started looking. Itachi removed his coat and placed it ontop of yuki's coat, on her shoulders. She leaned in to his touch. It felt warm and comforting.

"Do you wanna have sex?" Yuki asked him, not breaking composure since she's so cool.

Itachi, however, went red. "Sure."

Yuki took a strap-on harness and attached a thick dong to it. Itachi eyed it in surprise, feeling slightly intimidated.

"You ever done this before?" Yuki asked, slipping her legs into the harness.

"N-... no," Itachi replied.

"Thats good. I'm kind of a cherry picker." yuki winked. Itachi blushed hard. They had sex. Yuki made him cum evern more than she made Ino come. Ino was sitting in her bed when she felt a little jealous inixpicably. When Itachi and Yuki were done, they were lying in the grass.

"Wer'nt we doing something?" Itachi asked.

"Oh yeah" Yuki said putting away her toys. She got up and started scouting the trees. "It was right here when I entered this world."

Itachi looked at the ground in confusion. "I thought you needed to go back to the academy."

"I never said that you did. I said I need to go back to class."

Itachi didn;t argue but instead watched as Yuiki inspected the tree before them. She touched the grass and smelled the everything. She hummed. "Hit me."

"What"

"I said hit me," Yuki repeated. "They way I got here, I got hit on the head really hard. So like smash a boulder against my skull idk."

"I dont think I wanna do-"

"Holy shit just literally do it," Yuki demanded.

"Okat…" Itachi said, gingerly pickin up a rock. Just as his arm lifted up to slam it down on Yuki's head, a hot pain rang through his skull and he fell to the grass his eyes meeting with Yuki's dazed ones. His world went black and when he awoke, he was in the midst of some rubble, as if a building had collapsed around him. He blinked, but his head throbbed with pain every time he did. He sat up and looked around. There was nothing but Yuki lying on the ground beside him. He reached over and shook her.

"Hey wake up," he said.

Yuki grumped and rubbed her head. "Who is it?"

"It;s me, Itachi," he answered. "Where are we?"

Yuki yawned and sat up, when she looked around her eyes shot open with realization. "I'm home!" she cheered. Her beaming face met with Itachi's and then her smile faded. "But… why are you here?"

"I don't understand. Where's here?" Itachi asked.

Yuki stood up and started looking around, panic rising in her voice. "Home Home. Why are you here at home with me? Where is everybody!?" her beautiful eyes landed on the door and she dashed for the handle, opening it and peering into the hall. It was emoty. She looked back at Itachi who was still in a slight daze. She approached him and grabbed his hand. "Follow me"

With Itachi in tow, Yuki left the classroom and navigated through the rubble-littered hallways. She exited the school and looked back at it. It was in shambles. She took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Melody's number.

"Melody!?" |Yuki asked as soon as she heard soemone pick up.

"Hi, this is Melody-"

"Melody, where is everyo-"

"Leave a message after the beep. Beep." came the answering machine. Yuki looked at her phone is disbleief. Melody never let it go to voicemail. She _always_ answered her.

"What is that? Itachi asked, looking at her phone.

"It's a cell phone," Yuki explained. "I can use it to call people who are far away."

"I c. Who did you call?"

"My friend melody," Yuki answered, not really paying attention to him and trying to fgure out what was happening. Just as she spun around to leave, she stopped dead in her tracks. It was Ashley. Yuki immeditaely went on guard, but as she saw the devesation in Ashleys's face, she stopped.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked.

Ashley didn't answer.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: pls do not review my story asking if im serious! im always serious. anyway pls enjoy! do not steal my characters thank you!**

**-LIKEWIS3-**

Yuki sat down with Ashley. It took a while for Ashley to get the words out, and Yuki didn't know if it was because she was in shock or she was just being dumb like usual, but she didn't really care.

As it turns out there was a huge earthquack. It put the school in ruins, and the rest of the city was no better off. Everyone thought Yuki was dead, since they couldn't find her. They searched and searched through piles of rubble and around the building but her body was nowhere to be seen. Ashley explained that's why she was so shocked when she saw Yuki.

Yuki patted Ashley in consolance and assured her she is okay. She stood up and looked at Itachi, at a loss. "What am I supposed to do with you?" she asked.

Itachi made no reply. He was too busy thinkin about how he had been hit on the head. Who had hit him? And Yukik? Yuki probably thought he hit her, but he knew he didnt. He was completely perplexed. He decided to bring this to light

"Yuki?" Itachi said. Yuki turned to him to hear what he had to say. "When you asked me to hit you over the head with that rock…"

Ashley looked at Itachi, and then Yuki, in confusion. He did what? _She _did what!?

"I actually didnt."

"What? Why not?" Yuki demanded.

"I didnt get a chance," itachi explained. "I was going to, but just as I was going to someone else hit me,"

Yuki held her chin in thought. "Thats weird."

"Whats weird is you asked him to hit you over the head with a rock!" Ashley exclaimed, standing up. "Who even is this guy? I thought you said you were okat!?"

"I am!" Yuki insisted. "Look ashley its complicated okay! But just cause i asked this guy to bash my skull in, doesnt mean im not."

Ashley shook her head in disblief. Smh.

Yuki sat down beside Itachi. "I guess that explains why youre here anyway, but then who hit us?" Itachi shrugged. It was a mystery. "We have to go back to the naruto world."

"To the where?" Ashley asked, becoming more confused every time someone opened their mouth. "You can't leave again!"

"I have no choice ashley, Itachi has to go back to his own universe."

"So!? Doesn't mean you have to go with him!" Ashley argued, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

Yuki narrowed her heterochromatic eyes. What was Ashley up to?Why did she care if she left. She asked her.

"W-what?" Ashley stuttered. "It's not that I care or anything, it's just that other people will want to know you're okay, of course!" she felt herself getting warm.

Yuki sighed ind efeat, knowing she had a good point. "Fine. I won't go back I guess."

Wirhout thinking, Ashley quickly threw her arms around Yukkii. She was so relieved, and she felt it in her heart. She sighed shakily, her warm breath caressing Yuki's skin. After a moment's embrace, realization hit her and she quickly pulled away, scoffing.

"What was that about?" Yuki asked her.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "I was…I just..." she crossed her arms, putting her defenses up. "Doesn;t he have to leave or something?" she asked, pointing at itachi ad quickly changing the subject. Smooth.

"Right," Yuki remembered. She took Itachi back into the schol building, back into her classroom. Man. she thought, what was up with Ashley? She bent down and picked up a rock or something. "You ready to go?"

"Porbably," Itachi answered. Just as he answered Yuki hit him on the head and he collapsed. Yuki left him there and went back outside to Ashley.

"Hey ashley," yuki started. W'what happened to Melody anyway?"

"Oh, yeah… _her_," Ashley sighed. "Shes fine. I dont know where she is because i dont care about her but shes not hurt or anything, if thats what youre wondering. You should really get back to your parents, theyre probably worried about you."

Yuki roled her eyes. "I doubt it." yuki's parents werent around much. She was mostly by herself a lot. "I'm going to go stop by my house and then see Melody."

"Whatever, I dont really care," Ashley turned around to leave and Yuki waved to her, saying bye. After their hug, Yuki thought she didnt seem so bad. At least not as bad as she wanted to seem. Just as Yuki turned to leave she heard the doors of the school open behind her. She spun back around and saw Iyachi emerge from the sagging building. She tilted her head in confusion. "What are you still doing here?"

"I don't know, I woke up still here," itachi explained, holding his head.

"That doesnt make any sense, you shouldve woken up in your own universe."

Itachi shook his head, indicating he didnt know what was going on. Yuki groaned, marginally annoyed. "Well I cant just leave you here, so follow me I guess."

Itachi nodded and began following Yuki as she walked, sharp pain still ringing through his head. As they walked he took in the sights of the unfamiliar environment. Concrete was everywhere, he thought it was interesting. When they arrived at her house Yuki sighed in relief since it showed no sign of being unstable. She took her key out of her pocket and unlocked the door, letting them both in.

"I'm going to take a shower, I'll be right back," she said, disappearing upstairs. Itachi looked around her house, appreciating the culutural differene in the decorations. He didn't do anything while he waited. When Yuki came back she was in a different outfit and her hair looked damp. Her outfit t was a black tank top with denim shorts. Simple yet pleasing. She handed Itachi a bottle labeled tylenol. He looked it over.

"I assume you have a headache," she said. "To be honest you should probably go to the hospital… but we can do that later. Now, lets go find Melody."

Itachi took the instructed dose of tylenol and the two of them left, Yuki locking the door behind them. WHen they got a few feet from her house, a familiar voice called to her. She looked to the source of the voice to see Melody running towards her and Itachi, waving her arm frantically.

"Yuki!" she called, tears beginning to fall from her pretty eyes. "You're okay!" Without stopping Melody ran into Yuki and hugged her tight. "I thought you were dead!" she was beginning to sob.

Yuki rubbed Melody's back comfortingly, stroking her hair with her other hand. Itachi watched silently as the strange girl cried into Yuki's shoulder. When she was done, she pulled back and they exchangd a few words, then the stranger looked at Itachi and her eyes widened. She scrambled to hide behind Yuki.

"Whats wrong?" Yuki asked, looking over her shoulder at Melody who had a tight grip on Yuki's shoulders.

"Whats he doing here?" Melody asked, visibly scared of Itachi.

"Who him?" Yuki asked, gesturing to Itachi with her head. "That's Itachi. I was gonna take him to the hospital after I found you. He hit his head. Well… I mean I hit his head. On purpose."

Melody looked at Yuki on confusion.

"But not because I was trying to hurt him!" Yuki quickly defended. "It's complicated you see, but why are you scared of him?"

"He has the same coat."

"The same coat as who?"

Melody's voice trembled. "The men who tried to kill me."


	6. Chapter 6

If anyone had told Yuki where her life would be in that moment, she would never believe them. Or maybe she would. Idk hard to say. But anyway, as she stood there, eyes wide and fixedon Itachi he grabbed Melody's hand.

"Whatd you say?: she asked.

"Theree were men, they had that coat on, same as Itachi." Melodye xplained. "Tey tried to kill me." she was still hiding behind Yuki.

"Some addiotnal akatsuki members must have followed us. This isn't good." Itachi said ominously. "Why did they try to kill you, Meldoy?"

"They said something about me being friends with Yuki, and that they wanted to make her suffer. I dont know i was too scared to pay attention really."

"Could they not be going after other people you know?" itachi suggested smartly. Because it is well established itachi is smart.

"Well theres not one else rellay close to me," yuki replied.

"Nobody at all?" Itachi asked again, making double sure.

"I'm sure," Yuki answered firmly.

xx-ASHLEY-xx

Ashley was walking home after her encounter with Yuki. She couldnt help but thinking about how she had hugged her. She could feeling the embarrassment surging through her as she did. She didnt even know why she hugged her, but when she heard her agree to stay, and when she knew she was out of harms way, something came over her. She hugged her arms as a way to make herself feel smaller, since she was embarrassed. She was almost home when she noticed someone following her. She didnt want to tip them off so she didnt look behind herself, but crossed the street instead. Her follower did the same. She felt uneasy, but decided not to lead them back to her house and walked right past it, heading for a convenience store not too far from where she lived.

When Ashley arrived at the conveinece store she went in and looked behind her. There were two people standing at the corner of the sidewalk. They were dark, like mere shadows. They had on cloaks which were black wih red clouds on them, just like itachi. She felt a shiver go up her spine. She had a bad feeling about them, she could sense danger coming off them, unlike itachgi. She decided to tell the clerk about them while taking out her cell phone. The stalkers, knowing they had ben noticed backed off. The cashier made sure Ashley didnt need any further help and she said yes and walkd home. On her walk home she took out her cell phone again and called Yuki since itachi was hanging out with her, and he had the same coats.

"Hello, Yuki?" ashley said when she picked up.

"Ashley? How do you have my number?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki, I have a problem, can you come to my house," Ashley explained. "I really need to talk to you."

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Yuki replied.

Ashley gave Yuki her address and hung up. She sped walked the rest of the way home.

It didnt take long for Yuki to get to her place, Ashley quickly let her, Melody and Itachi inside, checking their surroundings for the other akatsuki members. Wgen she couldnt se any she shut the door and turned aorund to face her company.

"Whats up?" yuki asked.

"Some people were following me, two of them. They were wearing the same thing as hime," ashley poiinted to itachi.

"They went after you too!?" melody, who seemed much more relaxed, exclaimed.

Itachi held his chin in his hands, perplexed. WHo could be following them? "Did you notice any other definiing features, aside from the clothing?" Itachia sked.

"No," Ashley shook her head. "They were too far away for me to get a good look."

"I saw," Melody said. "Since they actually attacked me. One of them had blue skin. Another had white or gray hair or something, it was slicked back."

"Oh, yeah I know who those two are," Itachi said. "The blue skinned one is Kisame, my previous partner, and the other is Hidan, Kakuzu's previous partner."

"Why are they going after my friends?" Yuki demanded.

Ashley blushed. Y7uki considered them friends? She looked the other way before anyone saw her red face.

"It's hard t say. Kisame was always kind of gay. Maybe hes jealous you took his place as my partner." itachi hypothesized.

"Well go try and convince him not to murder my friends pls," yuki requested, half-politely.

"K," Itachi answered, stepping just outside melodys front door. "Hey," he cupped his hands around his mouth. "Can u guys come out please. I know youre there."

Yuki spun around to see Kisame and Hidan materialize out of nothing. She looked them up and down, narrowing her eyes. She pushed Itachi out of the way and pointed a scolding finger at them. "Stop fucking trying to murder my friends oh my god."

"I don't think youre good enough to be Itachi's partner," Kisame said in an aggressive tone. He put his hands up and together, making a hand sign. "So I have to kill you and retake him."

"You're just mad I hit that more than you," Yuki crossed her arms. Her eyes landed on Hidan. "And why are you even here!? You should be partners with Kakuzu again."

"I wanted to throw my name into the ring for being Itachis partner."

"What? Why?" Kisame asked, glaring at him.

"Just for kicks I guess." Hidan answered with a shrug. Yyuki pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "How dod you guys even GET here?" she asked

"We walked," Kisame told her.

"No," she sighed. Again. "I mean how did you get into MY world?"

Melody's head popped up from behind Yuki with a grin on it. "You totally slept with Itachi!? GIRL."

Nobody really noticed but Ashley had begun to felt jealous when Yuki had said that. Her lips were down in a frown, and she was once again hugging her arms. She couldnt tell why she felt jealous and even a little insecure.

"Not now, Melody," Yuki dismissed her friend. She turned back to Kisame and Hidan and repeated her question in a more commanding tone.

"Pain sent us," Hidan finally said after Kisame insisted for hours that he wasnt gonna tell her. "He said we had to bring Itachi back or something idk I wasnt really listening."

"I tried going back but it didnt work" Itachi stepped in. "Yuki hit me with the rock and I collapshed but when I woke up I was still here."

"Thats weird lol."

"Who even sent me here?" Itachi asked. "I was seeing Yuki off but then someone sent me here and I don't know how to get back home."

"Wait, does this mean me and Hidan are stuck here too," Kisame pointed out. Hidan let out a long, annoyed groan then started swearing and talking about something called Jashin really nobody was listening.

"I guess," Yuki said.

"I still gotta kill you," Kisame said, making a hand sign again. "I will have Itach back."

"You can have him, he doesnt fuck very well anyway," Yuki waved her hand.

"Wow," said itachi.

Ashley peeked her head into the conversation. "Look, this is a great conversation and all but we really need to find a way to get these freaks back into their own world. The white haired one is starting to make me nervous."

"He does that," Itachi said. "But I agre."

Melody made a fist and threw it up in the air enthusiastically. "Lets start project Get Itachi, Kisame and Hidan Back to the Naruto Universe!"


	7. Chapter 7

Yuki didnt even know where to begin. How was she supposed to get those three weirdos back to Naruto. She had no idea. As her and her two friends stood with the three ninja, she rubbed her head confusedly. She knelt down a picked up a piece of rock. She faced Hidan and showed it to him. "Lemme hit you with this kay?" she told more than she asked.

"I don't want to?" Hidan answered.

Yuki didn't listen and she went up to Hidan and smacked him on the skull with the rock. It made a rather sickening sound as Hidan fell to the ground in a clump. Yuki knelt down beside him, waiting for something to happen. All of a sudden a poof of cloud enevloped Hidan and he disappeared. Yuki looked at the ground where he used to be in surprise, then back up at everyone else who also looked kind of surprised. Especially Melody and Ashley. Yuki touched the ground where Hidan used to be to make sure he was really gone and not just invisible.

"He;s gone!" Yuki exclaimed. She stood up and picked up the same rock, hitting Kisame over the head with it. The same thing happened to him that happened to Hidan and she smiled. "You guys can go back now!" just as she appraoched Itachi to give him his 3rd concussion of the day, the ground shook and she lost her balance. It was just like that day. All of a sudden all four of them were on the ground. Some debris feel from the cieling and hit all of them on the heads. They all blacked out.

When Yuki woke up she was lying in the same patch of grass she first woke up in that first time. She sat up and gripped tightly at her throbbing head. She looked at her friends who were still passed out, only Itachi Kisame and Hidanw ere missing. She placed a hand on Meody who was closer than Ashley and started shaking her awake.

"Melody wake up," she said. Melody groaned and propped herself up on her elbow, blinking almost sleepily. Seeing melody be so cute gave Yuki some butterflies in her tummy. They took her off guard but she quickly digested them.

"Where are we?" Melody asked, completey sitting up.

Yuki felt a tinge of guilt. "I'm sorry," she apologized, looking down guiltily. "I never wanted you or Ashley to end up here."

"Why not?" Melody asked. "Seems like a okay place." she looked up at the beautiful greenery and the wistful clouds floating through the endless blue sky.

"It can be dangerous here," Yuki explained as she begun to wake up Ashley. Yuki instructed the two of them to stay behind her while she lead the way to Konoha. When they arrived the went through the gates, the gate guards tried to stop her but when she told them who she was they quickly let her through. On her way to the hokage's office thing she saw Ino. Ino quickly ran over to her, grasping her hands in her own.

"Oh my god Yuki!" she exlaimed. "Where have you been!?"

"Who'se she?" Ashley asked, narrowing her eyes.

"This is…. Uhhh," Yuki faltered. She couldnt remember Ino's name.

"It's Ino dummy!" Ino said. "I've been dying to… experience you again." Ino smiled promiscuiously.

"I can't right now, im busy," Yuki told her.

Ino's shoulders fell and she whined. "I even told Sakura all about you and she's dying to… well, get to know you."

Yuki reclaimed her hands and told Ino firmly that she couldnt but maybe later. She left with Melody and Ashley in tow. Ino was clearly disappointed.

"Who was that?" Ashley asked again, looking back at Ino.

"Just some girl I slept with while I was here," Yuki answered dismissively.

Ashkey felt jealous again. She frowned and scoffed. "Why would anyone want to sleep with you?" her defense mechanishm working up again. "I bet shes a paid actress or something." Ashley stopped walking and put her hands on her hips. "In fact, how do I know everything here is even real!?"

Yuki rolled her eyes. "What possible reasonc ould I have to lie about this?"

"You're a biatch, its hat bitches do," Ashley explained. She waved her hand at her and started walking in a different direction. "I'm going."

"Wait!" Yuki quickly went to grab Ashley before she could get too far but someone had grabbed her first. She turned to see Ino with a grin on her face.

"I need to insist that you meet my girlfriend," she said.

"Let go you dumb fuck!" Yuki said in a slight panic, when she freed herself she turned to find Ashley and she was gone. Her heart dropped. She had lost her. She had brought her into this world full of dangers in the first place and she lost her. What if she got hurt. Her eyes scanned the bustling street before her but she was gone. She took a deep breath and turned to face Ino, slapping her across the face. "You made me lose Ashley!"

"Who the fuck is Ashley?" Ino demanded, holding her stinging cheek. "Why does it matter?"

"She's never been here before! WHat if she gets lost!? What if someone hurts her?"!

"Konoha is a safe place!" Ino insisted. "Look, I'm sorry. I should've taken no for an answer im sorry. I can help you find her."

"It''s be okay," Melody assured Yuki, putting a shoulder on her shoulder. "We can find her. This place seems safe."

Yuki sighed. "Okay." Ino apologized again and Yuki accepted it, they made up and decided they wouldnt have any sex anymore. The three of them set out to look for Ashley, Melody making sure to stay close to Ykiu. They searched for a while, no longer than 30 mins, when Ino appeared before Yuki with a grim look.

"What is it?" yuki asked.

Ino said nothing but handed Yuki a sheet of paper. She turned it over to read it and she fel a pit in her stomach, her thoughts swimming. The note read:

"If you want to see Ashley again, come to the Akatsuki lair with the boulder."

Yuki crumpled the paper angrily in her fist. She wouldnt let them take her.


End file.
